Alison and Lucas
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This oneshot is a look at back when Alison used to bully Lucas a lot and humiliate him often.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Xella, Emma G, AlyssaVV, IsabellaGreen89, Laila 2, Orgasmic Baby and Steve J of Sidney.**

* * *

**Alison and Lucas**

**15 year old Alison DiLaurentis grab some books from her locker.**

**She wear a tight black t-shirt, white leather tigths and pink shoes.**

"Hermie, don't look at me. I'm way to sexy for your loser-eyes." says Alison when she sees that Lucas Gottesman is looking at her.

Lucas get afraid.

"Is it true that you've both a schlong and a pussy?" says Alison, all sassy and rude.

"Uh..." is all Lucas can say at the moment.

"Which part do you plan to keep? The dick or the vagina? You gotta pick only one, idiot." says Alison.

Alison look angry as she grab Lucas between his legs.

Lucas get horny when Alison's hand touch his dick through the fabric of his red stinky baggy sweatpants.

"Gettin' hard now? Stop! You'll never get a bedroom-dance with a chick who's as sexy and amazing as me." says Alison, all evil.

"What...?" says Lucas confused.

"Ya know what I'm talking about." says Alison.

Alison humiliates Lucas by pulling down his pants and jerk his dick way too hard, forcing him to cum early in front of several students who laugh at him and call him a weak loser.

"Nice! Unable to last long are ya? Sexy!" says Alison, all sexy and sassy.

Lucas pull up his pants, starts to cry and run away.

"That's right, hermie. Run home to your retarded mommy." says Alison, still calling Lucas hermie, even though she saw that he doesn't have a pussy.

Alison love being a bully.

She wanna make the weak kids cry for their mothers.

"Oh, yeah! Such a very cool bitch I am." says Alison in joy.

Alison walk to the lunch-room where she grab her food and join her friends Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings at the table she and they always have.

"Ladies, you should've seen me being rude to the hermie." says Alison.

"Who are you talking about?" says Spencer.

"That loser Lucas, of course." says Alison.

"Ali, you shouldn't bully kids." says Spencer.

"I love to bully the idiots. It makes me feel erotic." says Alison.

"Ewww!" says Hanna.

"Gotta agree with Hanna." says Aria.

"Fine. I'm on my own then." says Alison as she switch her attention to her food.

After lunch, Alison finds Lucas outside the school library.

"Lookin' for info. on how to remove your vag huh?" says Alison, all rude and sassy.

"What...?" says a very confused Lucas.

"Vag is short for vagina, ya loser." says Alison.

"Uh..." says Lucas.

"Speak, ya damn nerdy freak." says Alison as she spit Lucas in the face.

Lucas is too afraid to say anything.

"I said...speak!" says Alison as she once again grab Lucas between his legs, like before.

Lucas starts to cry.

"Awww, such a weak kid you are!" says Alison, teasing Lucas in a very rude way.

"Please be nice..." says Lucas.

"No, I am not a cutie girl." says Alison.

Lucas is still crying.

"Let's see if you can control yourself or not." says Alison as she squeeze Lucas' dick and ball through the fabric of his baggy stinky sweatpants, forcing him to piss his pants, humiliating him again.

Alison laugh like a sexy bitch when she see the huge piss-stain on Lucas' pants.

"Clearly you cannot control yourself at all." says Alison.

Lucas is still crying.

"Ewww! Your piss smells like a retarded little boy's poop." says Alison as she spin around and walk away, moving her ass in a slutty way as she walk.

Lucas is still crying.

"Hi, Em." says Alison as she meet Emily outside the History classroom.

"Hi, Ali." says Emily as she and Alison enter the classroom together.

They take their seats.

70 minutes later when the lesson is over.

"Are you tryin' to stare at my butt, ya damn hermie?" says Alison when she sees Lucas who stare at her sexy ass.

"No..." says Lucas, being afraid of Alison.

"Yes, you are. I saw it. Stop, loser. You can never get a cozy night with me. I'm way more cool than you'll ever be." says Alison.

Lucas is so afraid that he fart a little.

"Ewww!" says Alison as she walk away.

The next day.

"Hermie, do you keep old weird porno-books in your stinky stupid locker?" says Alison.

"No..." says Lucas.

"Alright then. Give me your pocket-money or I'll take it." says Alison.

"Why?" says Lucas.

"Because you're an idiot and I'm sexy." says Alison.

"Me no idiot..." says Lucas.

"Yes, ya are." says Alison as she steal Lucas' pocket-money.

Lucas begins to cry.

"Ha, I won and you lost." says a happy Alison.

Alison walk away.

The next day.

Lucas is about to get some books from his locker when...suddenly...Alison appear and pull down his sweatpants.

"Oh, seems like the hermie's lost his vag and only has a schlong now. Nice, but he's still a retarded loser." says Alison.

Alison grab Lucas' dick and squeeze it so hard that it hurts for Lucas.

"Ahhhh...!" scream Lucas in pain and fear.

"Perhaps I should cut this thing off so no girl ever need to worry that you'll slide it into her." says Alison. "No, keep your worthless penis, ya idiot."

Lucas starts to cry.

"Yeah, cry for your fartin' loser of a mommy!" says Alison, all evil and rude.

"Don't hurt me...I'll do anything you want." says Lucas.

He really doesn't want to do anythinG Alison wants him to, but he think if he pretend to she will stop hurting him.

"Okay, hermie. I want you to let a girl use you as her toy like I've done. Let me think...who can hurt you or make you look even more lame than ya are? Yes! Nicole Picard." says Alison.

Alison gesture to Nicole to walk over to her and Lucas.

"Hi, Ali." says Nicole with a cutie smile.

"Nicole, can you help me to humiliate this loser?" says Alison.

"Sure, that'll be fun." says Nicole as she grab Lucas' dick and jerk him off, but not in a way that gives him pleasure. Instead she does it in a way that will force him to cum in a way that will hurt him a lot.

"Stop! That's not cool..." says Lucas in pain.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy Alison. "Make the retarded boy cum, all wild, babe!"

"Alright, nice!" says Nicole, jerking harder and faster.

Lucas clearly does not love this.

"Cum for your queens! Me and Ali wanna see you spurt that lame cum of yours!" says Nicole, forcing Lucas to cum against his will.

"No!" scream Lucas in pain as he cum a lot.

"Thanks, Nicole." says Alison and then gives Nicole 20 dollars.

"It was fun. See you." says Nicole and then walk away.

2 weeks later.

"Ali, did you hand in your Math test to our teacher?" says Spencer.

"I did, an hour ago. I really hope Miss Cardouvah will give me an A on it." says Alison.

"She might do so, if you've actually studied well." says Spencer.

"Honestly I didn't study too much, but I did a tiny bit." says Alison.

"Oh...better than nothing I guess." says Spencer.

"Yeah, Spence." says Alison.

"Hi, girls!" says Hanna in a cute childish tone as she walk up to Alison and Spencer.

"Hi, Han." says Alison.

"Hi, Hanna." says Spencer.

"I'm nervous. Didn't fell good during the dang Math test thing. Probably getting a C or worse..." says Hanna.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll get a B." says Spencer.

"Okay, cool." says Hanna.

"Little Hanna-Boo's most likely getting an F." says Alison.

Alison walk away.

She soon finds Lucas.

"Idiot, are you looking for hot chicks? I am one, but you will never get to put your lame worthless loser-dick inside me." says Alison.

Lucas is too afraid to say anything.

"Ha, you're so dumb." says Alison.

Alison pull down Lucas' sweatpants and kick him in the balls, making him bend over in pain and cry like a weak kindergarten kid.

"So much fun. I love seeing losers whine in pain. It's turns me on." says Alison.

Several years later when they are both 28, Alison and Lucas meet again at the Grille.

"Alison..." says Lucas.

"Lucas, never expected to see you here today." says Alison.

No longer being a bitch in any way other than being hardcore in the bedroom, Alison decides see if Lucas will forgive her for what she did to him when they were teens.

"I know you might hate me like shit and all, but I wish you'd forgive me for all the times I totally humiliated you and all that crap." says Alison.

"You're forgiven." says Lucas.

This is a surprise to Alison.

She was pretty damn sure that Lucas would never forgive her.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Alison and Lucas shake hands and smile.

"Oh, have this, a lil' thank you for forgiving me, man." says Alison as she give Lucas a small white leather pouch.

"What's this?" says Lucas.

"Surprise, a good one. Open it when you get home." says Alison.

"Okay." says Lucas.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
